


Tongues

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-04
Updated: 2006-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry learns that sometimes two is definately better than one, and that three can be even better than two.





	Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This story features Harry/Twins, but on actualy twincest.  


* * *

Tongues, everywhere. That is about as much coherent thought as Harry can produce as one tongue drags slowly up his hard length and the other licks it’s way up his neck and to his ears.

Tangling his hands in the mop of red hair below him while placing his other hand on the wall to steady himself, Harry twists his fingers and tugs lightly at the silky mane. Not hard enough to hurt, just hard enough to cause a slight twinge. Harry knows how Fred likes it, with a little pain thrown in the mix. He is rewarded for his behavior as Fred learns back down and swallows his prick as far as he can. There is a warm, wet heat encompassing him and Harry lets out a guttural moan.

Unwilling to let Fred receive all the glory, George nips and licks his way across Harry’s shoulders, down his back and into the hollow of his butt cheeks. George’s fingers brush over Harry’s entrance teasingly and Harry doesn’t even have time to expect what’s coming next as George gets on his knees and licks Harry. He devours him, there is no other word for it.

Harry thinks he just might black out from the pleasure. Fred runs his hands lovingly across Harry’s thighs as he swirls his tongue along Harry’s head, alternately sucking and licking. All the while Fred is fucking Harry’s, eating him out as if he were a feast. Harry feels naughty and exposed.

With a primal cry Harry comes hard and deep down Fred’s throat as George continues to plunder him from behind. Harry’s body physical shakes from his orgasm and as he comes down from his post coital bliss he feels one warm body holding him in the front as the other enfolds him in warmth from behind.

As he drifts off to sleep he can’t help thinking Fred and George were right; two tongues are definitely better than one.  



End file.
